


It's Not Easy Having Yourself a Good Time

by AndeliaMaddock



Series: Rigging the Odds [3]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Dirty Deals, Drug Use Mentioned, Extortion, Gun Violence, Hair Pulling, Just Dudes Being Dudes, M/M, Manipulation, Oral, Threats, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:23:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndeliaMaddock/pseuds/AndeliaMaddock
Summary: Benny made a slip. Two slips. Maybe more. But hey, it's fine, he hasn't tossed the dice yet.Pacer is a bit more pleased to see this guy on the wrong side of town, again.Benny can't stop being head of the Tops and still not being on top, but he makes do.





	It's Not Easy Having Yourself a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> It's not required to read the first two parts of this series, since I prefer making most of these standalones that piece together. However, if you do read them, it'll make a bit more sense in certain little parts of dialogue.

Speak of the devil. He'd just been complaining about those dogs who thought they were better than the rest of the world, and out walked the biggest one. Seemed a bit panicked too, like maybe Mr. House had rolled up a newspaper to hit him.

Pacer licked his lips, tried in vain to squash the smirk on his face, and strut on over to the North gate. "Well, look who wandered on into the wrong side of town. Again. Didn't we--"

"Not now, Pace." Benny all but pushed past him, "Did you see a man in a brown suit walk on by? About yea high." He gestured slightly shorter than himself.

"Benny, Benny, you oughta know I'm not the type to give free information to your kind. Even if I were. I thought we had ourselves a little agreement. You stay in your fancy tower, we stay out here." He circled, his boots pressing into the pavement with purpose. He pressed up behind Benny, and whispered. "Guess you'll have to pay the toll."

There was a fucking chill that echoed into Pacer's hands, right through Benny's fancy jacket. He grinned, unable to keep that look at bay. "Unless, of course, you want me and all my boys to show you how respect works."

"There's a time and a place, Pacer. I recommend rethinking this. Big things are going on."

He ground up against them, and leaned in just a bit more to whisper. "Oh, I know that."

"Pacer. If I don't get what I want, I swear--"

"I'll tell you what I can, after you pay the toll."

Benny swung around, and pressed a sweaty forehead up against Pacer's. "Well, lucky you I don't need to get off myself. So this'll be quick then." 

"Attaboy, that's the right attitude. Just focus on making me croon, and I'll tell sing like a bird." Pacer put a hand on their shoulder, and lead them towards the same alley they'd found themselves in just a few days prior.

"If you don't, that mouth a yours won't be pretty much longer." Benny held an edge in his voice, like a knife to Pacer's throat.

It gave him pause, he'd admit. But he wasn't a quitter. He eased himself up against Benny once more, and pressed them both up against the same wall as before. "Don't you worry that empty lil head a yours, Sugar."

"It's not my head that'll be empty, Pacer." And like a match, Benny lit up, and he seemed to relax into things. "But Baby, that's probably not what you brought lil ol' me all the way over here for, yeah?" He reached up and loosened his own tie. "And look at you; these Kings must not be treating you right, if you're already so coiled up. I could flip a cap at you, and it'd sail to the moon."

"Less talking, more on your knees." Hands guided Benny down, though, he was aware if Benny hadn't given in, that would have been more of a challenge. But not only did Benny relax, he seemed quick to fall right on down to his knees, even descended faster than Pacer's hands guided.

"Way to rush a guy. What, no hey, hello, how've you been?" He winked, and leaned forward with a soft sigh and a roll to his shoulders. "Some guys just don't do class, I guess." One final look up, before he pulled that zipper down. And chuckled.

"Something funny, pretty boy?" Fingers dug into that soft hair, and tightened their grip. 

"You must really like that gift of mine." He pressed a kiss right along the silk, then pulled a face, all squinched up like he'd tasted rotten mutfruit. "Pace, you know, you have to wash these careful like or they get rank."

"I don't think I asked for complaints."

Narrow brown eyes caught Pacer's gaze, and then Benny reached on in, and pulled Pacer out through the fly. "Remind me to show you a thing or two on the Strip when I'm done with this whole mess."

"Like I'd set foot over there. Even if you paid me."

There was a hum, and then Benny pulled his half hard length right in, like it were the easiest thing in the world. 

Pacer felt his stiffness melt away a bit. He could have his choice of just about anyone in Freeside, but there was something heady about getting a big player on their knees before him. He groaned, and leaned over with a shaky sigh, to work his fingers down along the back of Benny's neck, and knead at the solid flesh there. "You know, if you ever get tired of being locked in that high tower a yours, I know a job you'd be great at, over at the Wrangler. Hell, I'd visit you every night."

Some things were sacred, they'd agreed to that. But he saw a flash of teeth, and couldn't help but chuckle even as a slight sweat broke out on his forehead that wasn't due to the Mojaves heat. "Alright, alright. Maybe you'd be a better groupie anyway. King's got his, why not me, huh?"

Benny pulled off, despite the hands that tried to reign him in. His tone was sugar sweet, but his eyes betrayed the tone beneath, "You know, if you keep up that kind of talk, you're going to distract me from the job at hand. That," he gripped Pacer's cock casually in his right hand, "might get unpleasant. Even the best of us, namely me, make mistakes."

"Sounds like you made a mistake with whoever you want to get a hold of." Pacer lounged back up against the wall and watched Benny get back to work with his mouth. "Or maybe they did. What'd he even do, to get you to come over here?"

Benny lathed around the underside of Pacer's cock with his tongue, before he spoke. "He took something of mine."

"Must've been important."

"You better believe it." He took the head back in, and swirled his tongue around beneath the thick dick in his mouth. Cheeks pulled in, and Benny seemed to really get into it.

"Almost feel bad for the guy." He grunted, and thrust a few short times into that wet mouth that embraced him so nicely. 

He caught Benny's gaze, and didn't quite bristle at the look. Didn't shrivel neither. He was made of sterner stuff than that. The spy the NCR had sent yesterday had found that out personally. Pacer smirked, and thumbed at Benny's cheeks. "Such a small mouth, taking in something so big."

Benny popped off, and snorted. A hand jerked Pacer while he replied, "You might wanna mosey on into the Fort, I bet Julie'd get you all nice and fixed up with some glasses. Who knows, might even keep you from looking so damn stupid all the time."

"Get back to work." Pacer grunted and attempted to push Benny back down.

"How's about you give me something to work with first." He gripped Pace firm. Tight. Threatening, in the worst sort of place. "You know a guy who goes by King?"

"You're fucking--"

"Not The King. I know him, you know him. Way I understand, this guy goes by just King."

"He sure as fuck doesn't go by that around here." He felt hairs standing up, and he crunched teeth together. "What a sunuvabitch, trying to go by that name. Don't care if his Mama gave it to him. Have some respect."

Benny nodded, and chuckled. "The guy I'm looking for? Brown suit, bit shorter than me. I don't think that's his name. Do you know who he might really be?"

"Dead, if I get a hold of him."

"Ease up, Buttercup. This ones mine. Though, if you want, you can have him after I'm through."

"I don't take sloppy seconds."

"Funny, I thought that was your entire existence under The King."

"You watch your fucking mouth." And he'd have gotten a tighter hold of their hair, he'd have pulled hard, had Benny not taken that split second to go back to sucking.

Clever bastard. Some things were sacred, but you could only push someone so far physically when their mouth was wrapped around your cock.

Benny moaned, real soft and low. Eyes shuttered closed, and he worked himself further and further along the cock in his mouth.

Every swish of that tongue got Pacer twitching, that much closer to releasing down that sweet throat. "Are you sure no one's seen that House fella in ages? Seems to me, you must be used to doing this for someone, how good that mouth a yours is."

Benny pulled off slowly, and simply arched a brow. "Are you sure you want off? Seems to me, you just want to hear your voice all night long. If you like hearing yourself talk that much, I hear Tommy's looking for talent. You ain't much to look at, but I'm sure someone else would enjoy that husk of a voice you've got."

"Oh, but how would he fit me in, with comedy hour with you being all day in that Casino a yours." 

Benny actually laughed. He shook his head, and pushed up off the ground, stood up real tall and pushed Pacer back against the wall. "Come on, Baby. Let's not play anymore. I have needs, you have needs. Tell me what I need to know, everything you know about that 'King' guy, and I'll get you off like you've only dreamed of."

Pacer felt a bit of a sweat coming back on. His lips twitched, and damn but he wished they didn't, with how Benny narrowed his eyes on them. They'd played poker together. Once. Benny was too damn good at tells.

"You son of a bitch." Benny had Maria out in a second, barrel right up against Pacer's head. "You didn't even see him, did you?"

"So maybe I didn't. Never said I did."

"You did!"

"No, told you I'd tell you everything I knew. Which turns out, ain't that much."

Benny held his forehead pressed tight against Pacer's. His eyes bore down, and watched every move on Pacer's face. "That's a real fucking shame." He pulled away, and stepped a few paces backwards. Maria aimed towards Pacer's chest. "I really don't wanna turn this into a shootout. That's not my style. But just know, you'd be dead before you reached your little peashooter you've got at your side. I could pull this trigger easy, and be in the Strip before anyone knew it."

Pacer felt that familiar sneer pull at his lips, and he narrowed his eyes and tilted his head up a bit. "So why don'tcha, tough guy?"

"Because I want someone else more than I want you dead right now. So how about we call it even, huh? I came over and broke our deal, you up and played me like a pretty little fiddle. Neither one's happy, but neither one has to be dead."

Pacer snorted, but offered a shrug. "Fine. Why don't you get back where you came from then."

"If he came this way--"

"You wanna trample around in my town some more?"

"You have no idea the lengths I'll go to get what I want, Pacer."

He had some ideas. Seemed, they went to similar lengths to get what they wanted. Seemed they weren't so different, the two of them. Pacer stepped forward, kept an eye on that gun, but didn't stop until they were just a breaths space from one another, with the barrel dug right through his shirt, pressed warmly to his chest. "I think I do."

"I need to know if anyone on this side of things saw him." Those words ground out, like boots on rubble.

"And if I get you that info?"

Benny eased the gun down, and holstered it once more. A simple smirk spread across his lips and he wrapped his arms about Pacer's shoulders. "Well now, maybe we could work out an arrangement. This isn't some petty squabble between rival gangs. This is big stuff, Pace."

"Seems like it."

"Ask around. You find him, you come to me." He reached into his suit.

Pacer clutched one hand on his 10mm. He didn't pull it, just waited.

Benny pulled out a passport, and handed it on over, pushed it right into the inner pocket of Pacer's jacket. "There'll be more caps in it than you've seen in a year, if you get me this guy's whereabouts."

Something was dirty about this. More than a back alley coerced blowjob. But he couldn't resist the thrill in it. Working with scum like Benny would be a no most times. 

Pacer grinned. "Sure thing."

Benny put a hand between them, as though to shake on it. He matched Pacer's grin, easy.

Pacer stepped back, and nodded down at his cock. "I'd prefer another kind of shake, if you catch my meaning."

"How could I, when I'm so thick skulled and you're so skilled in subtlety." He stepped closer, and gripped that cock in one hand, and twisted it a bit. Eyes watched Pacer.

Pacer enjoyed it, even with that threatening stare, even with the rough handling of his goods. He gripped them by the shoulder, and bit his fingers into their body. "Easy there."

"Just want some efficiency here. I don't have all night, you know."

"Busy guy." Pacer felt himself getting closer, despite it all. "Wouldn't wanna waste your time."

"How noble of you. What a guy, really." Benny twisted a bit at the wrist, and pushed right up to the base.

Pacer felt it hit him, and he let out a low grunt, before he spilled right over their pretty shiny shoes. "Easy there, easy there. Shows over."

Benny didn't let go. "So we're clear. I don't want you finding them and hurting them. I don't even want you talking to them, if they're nearby. I just want you letting me know where they are. Got it?"

"Clear as the sky."

Benny narrowed those dark brown eyes a bit further, then finally released. He pulled out a square of material from somewhere in his suit, and reached down to wipe his shoes. Lamenting, "You know, I really liked these shoes."

"They're a nice pair. Who'd you steal 'em from?" Pacer tucked himself back in, and steadied his stance a bit.

"Oh, that's a gag. Coming from the boxers thief. But go on, go on, have your fun. Just remember the deal." He tossed the square onto the ground, and stalked back towards the exit of the alley. "I'll be waiting."

"And if I don't ever hear nothing about this guy?"

"Then I guess you don't. You're not the only card I've got to lay on the table, Baby. But you know what's in it for you, if you find him."

He waited until he was sure Benny was gone, before he slumped up against the wall and tried to catch his breath. Shaky hands reminded him, he just needed a bit of Jet. That'd make it all that much better.

More caps than he could see in a year was still less caps than Benny probably went through in a day, but it was a start. He'd catch the rat bastard with an unearned name. 

By the time he was back out on the streets, he had his normal strut, and he met the eyes of every King he met. And if his breath was a little shaky, no one seemed to notice. Not that anyone would say a thing about a thing to him about it anyway.

He may not be The King, but he was right up there with him, damn it. People had a little thing called respect.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next part should come soon!


End file.
